Mech
Mech is a member of CoM and one of the 4 founders. He is in charge of the Tech department of the group and a Mechamorph. Basic info Name: Mike Hoog Alias: Mech Age: 27 Gender: male Appearance: '' 2m, 72K Personality: An complete idiot most of the time with a lot of references to things like starwars and such, yet he stands up for his friends and is very reliable, he has a lot of knowledge about computers and machines and address all guy's with 'Dude' Profesional status: ''status: neutral Fraction : CoM position: head of tech Powers: Mutant level: : Alpha class power list: Physical Alteration; Mechamorph ::: Power level: Alpha ::: The ability to transform any body part into mechanical parts in a similar way to the RL transformer movies ::: With this he can also do a full Mechamorph to transform his entire body in any machine he can think off, including tanks, mechs and even gundam's ::: The weaknesses of this power are: *He is naturally weak to EMP waves *When taking on a full morph he is weak to technohacking powers that take control of machines *Using energy weapons are draining and makes him hungry Immunity; Poisons ::: Power level: Gamma ::: The ability to be immune to poisons and toxins, In Mech;s case he can still get normal sicknesses such a the flue. Techno link; Mental Linkup ::: Power level: Gamma ::: The ability to connect into a cable or USB plug or any other type and link the users mind to any system he is pluged in to. ::: This gives a natural knowledge on how machines work. ::: Mech can do this by morphing up a plug. Physical alteration; Repair gear ::: Power level: Gamma ::: The ability to transform the users arms into tools needed to repair or build stuff history/ Bio: Mech's parents divorced when he was really young and for good reasons, his mother hated him from birth and abused him, his father could not stand it so he left, taking Mike with him. yet when he was 16 he got his first girlfriend, but she was manipulative to the core, his father noticed this, warned Mike of it time and time again, the girl got wind of this, started to put Mike against his father, damaged his father's car on purpose and much more in the end Mike had a big fight with his father and got kicked out. he had no place to go during this time and went to his mother and her even more aggressive boyfriend at one point he was on MSN and talked about how he hated her, she however had been reading his conversation history and found this, she started to hit him and screaming, he however being older now tried to stand up for himself, he did not care for her hitting and let her continue, but he did opened his mouth, and it was not even that bad, he just said he had his rights to have an opinion and that she cant just go and break his privacy by reading his conversation history, but this only called the boyfriend of his mother into the room as he grabbed him by his trout, lifting him from the ground and chocking him. His mother did nothing but laugh at one point he blacked out and woke up in the car, they were on the highway, he had no idea where he was, when they noticed he was awake they pulled over on the emergency lane and kicked him out of the car there and drove away. he had to find his way back to some known place and during this time came across his powers, soon afterwards he met Drake and followed him while exploring what he could do with his powers. he is one of CoM's founders and helped a lot with building and expending the base, he was also the one that found it when he hacked into a government computer to delete his real existence from their systems, sending a message to his parents in his own way, there was a small lost file, seems like it had at one point crashed and while it was in the systems, it was not to be found by normal ways of looking on the comp, only by fusing his mind with the computer was he able to find such a lost file telling of the base. others: he has build all vehicles they have and all other tech's in the base have all been made by him useful notes: equipment: '' none ''others: he has build all vehicles they have and all other tech's in the base have all been made by him Category:All Category:Admin only Category:Drake Baku Category:Canon-0 Category:Characters Category:CoM